Bonemerang (move)
Bonemerang (Japanese: ホネブーメラン Bone Boomerang) is a damage-dealing multi-strike move introduced in Generation I. It is one of and 's signature moves. Effect Generation I Bonemerang inflicts damage, hitting the target twice per use. Although only the first strike can be a critical hit, the second one will deal the same amount of damage. Bonemerang will end immediately if the first strike breaks a . will only acknowledge the second strike of this move. Generation II Each strike now does damage independently, consequently enabling either of them to be critical. If the user is holding a King's Rock, the final strike has a chance to cause the opponent to . Generations III and IV Bonemerang will now hit again if the first strike breaks a substitute. If the user is holding a King's Rock or Razor Fang, each consecutive hit has an equal chance to cause the opponent to . Generation V onward If the first strike activates the target's Focus Sash, Focus Band, or , the second one will cause the defending Pokémon to faint. A Focus Band can still activate again to prevent fainting, but this chance is independent of the previous one. If the target has , each strike will activate it. Description |A boomerang made of bone is thrown to inflict damage twice -- on the way out and on its return.}} |A boomerang made of bone is thrown to inflict damage twice, on the way out and on return.}} |An attack that strikes twice.}} |Throws a bone boomerang that strikes twice.}} |The user throws a bone that hits the foe once, then once again on return.}} |The user throws the bone it holds. The bone loops to hit the foe twice, coming and going.}} |The user throws the bone it holds. The bone loops to hit the target twice, coming and going.}} |The user throws the bone it holds. The bone loops around to hit the target twice—coming and going.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 26 |STAB='}} 26 |STAB='}} 26 |form=Alola Form}} In other games Description |Strikes the target twice, even at a distance.}} |Inflicts damage on the target using 2 attacks in a single turn, even at a distance.}} | }} | UNUSED}} |It even damages faraway Pokémon 2 times in a row.}} |} |} In the anime In the main series |Regional variant|Alolan}} Marowak|image3=Giselle Cubone Bonemerang.png|image3p=Giselle's Cubone|image4=Alvin Cubone Bonemerang.png|image4p=Alvin's Cubone}} In Pokémon Origins In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga |Manga move errors|cannot legally learn}} Bonemerang}} In other generations Side series games Spin-off series games In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=骨頭回力鏢 |zh_cmn=骨頭回力鏢 / 骨头回力镖 |cs=Bumerang |da=Benmerang Knogleboomerang |nl=Boemerang |fi=Luumerangi |fr=Osmerang |de=Knochmerang |el=Οστέϊνος Ανακλητής Ostéinos Anaklitís |it=Ossomerang |ko=뼈다귀부메랑 |pl=Kościorang Latająca Kość/Powracająca Kość Bumerang Atak |pt_br=Ossomerangue (anime, TCG, manga) Osso Bumerangue (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Vaivém do Osso (EP009) Bomerangue de Osso (EP073; Orange Islands; Diamond and Pearl) Ossomerangue (Advanced Battle) |ro=Bumerangul |sr=Kost bumerang |es_eu=Huesomerang |es_la=Boomerang (EP009, AG176) Hueso Boomerang (EP073, AG127) Huesomerang (EP108) Huesorang (DP008) |sv=Benrang Bonemerang |vi=Bumêrăng Xưong }} Category:Signature moves Category:Multi-strike moves Category:Moves that can jam Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Knochmerang es:Huesomerang fr:Osmerang it:Ossomerang ja:ホネブーメラン zh:骨头回力镖（招式）